Fate of the Fateless
by MegaGothmog
Summary: A collection of Stories centered around Archon (The Fateless One) and Alyn Shir. Hopefully it will be a story of friendship, hardship and love.. Arcs finished: 1... Current Arc: The Legend of Dead Kel: Archon recieves a strange message: "Lo, hear the tale of the Pirate King, who cut a blood red wake. From dark Rathir, to Frostbake Sea, and Dead Kell was his name.." (Paused for now)
1. A New Beginning 1

A New Beginning Part 1

 _-Amethyn-_

The ground started to shake heavily and it made her almost loose her footing. She was surrounded by more of the Tuatha, but she had already cut down half of them. Still, over a dozen of them now looked at her with pure hatred in their eyes, and they flashed their swords at her. She knew that she would be able to take care of them without much effort, yet the fighting had worn her down more that she would admit. She felt the sweat dripping in her brow, and her knifes almost felt slippery.

"Alright then you bastards. Who's next?"

"For the Mountain God!" some of them shouted at her.

Three of them suddenly leapt forward and they lunged their spears at her, but she aptly dodged them. With her knife she severed one of their hands, while she cut another's throat. Their slick blood poured from the wounds and it gushed over her hands. They screamed as she inflicted more wounds on them, and not two seconds later, all three of them fell to the ground.

She felt a massive bash in her back and she flew forward, dropping one of her knifes from the impact of the shield alone. One of the Tuatha had taken his change and had rammed his shield against her back. She felt how three of the spikes had pierced her skin and now she bled out of her back. On these moments she really considered wearing more armour.

A massive rumble and roar almost made her deaf, and the Tuatha dropped to their knees and all started wailing and chanting.

 _Qualla fella Tirnoch!_

 _Qualla sera Tirnoch!_

She did not wait for them to finish their chanting, but swiftly slit their throats and looked up at the entrance from which she just came.

"Come on…. You can do this. You were reborn for this. If you can't… no one can."

She knew she couldn't go back. This was not her fight… this was his fight. She couldn't interfere. Fate forbade her….

Then, as if Fate itself gave her an answer, she suddenly heard her own voice, and heard something she said not too long ago.

"Live your life the way you want to live it. Fate is a lie, but even if it isn't, there is no use fighting it."

She felt an almost uncontrollable urge to run back, through the whole of Amethyn, back to him, but it was as if something stopped her. Like she did not know what for.

"It sounds like you like me more than you're willing to admit…"

His blasted voice now sounded in her head, and she half felt the desire to rip his tongue out, so that he would never say things like that again. But a much stronger urge now echoed through her head.

'Go back. Go back dammit, and help where you can. Live your life the way you want to….'

Then without holding back, she grabbed her dagger that still lay on the ground, and ran past the dead Tuatha, back into the Amethyn fortress.

Every last inch of the caverns was shaking and trembling, and large rocks and pieces of Prismere fell down from the ceilings. The massive stone bridge that they had used before already started to crack, but she had stopped caring for what was around her. She only had one goal, to reach beyond that door where she left him, and help where she could.

Her armour did not slow her down while she ran. How could it? She wore her trusted high, leather boots, a simple yet sturdy set of leather panties and a small leather cuirass that only covered the vital parts of her chest. A couple of leather straps to help keep everything together were wrapped around her legs and waist, and her leather gloves covered her wrists. It was an outfit she liked, even though it meant that every time she met a man, he would first look down several times. But she had stopped caring a long time ago. She had stopped caring for almost everything… but now there was something, or rather 'someone', that she started to care about, though she would kill anyone that would mention it, before admitting to it.

The grounds shook more heavily and thundering roars now made the caverns shake tremendously, and a large piece of Prismere fell right in front of her. She jumped to the side, and ran past it. Past all the statues, past Gadflow's little temple, where they fought him, although he later on turned out to be an illusion. She had no doubt that he was safely at the source of the Prismere, near Tirnoch, but she doubted that he would have lived to see Her return. Either way, he would be killed by him, or by Her.

Another roar sounded through the cavern, and this one was so loud that she was knocked to her back. She knew now that Tirnoch was no longer trying to break through the Seal. She had already gotten past it, and the world's only defence now was only an Alfar. She had seen the power that he had wielded thus far, and yet she also had a feeling that she had not seen everything yet. He wielded magic like no other mage anywhere in Amalur, and she knew that in one on one combat, she would likely not stand a chance against him. But he was not her enemy. He was an ally. But as she was sworn to do, she would have to silence anyone that would reveal of Tirnoch's existence… no matter who they were. She now only hoped that he would keep his damn mouth shut, as he seemed to love to talk.

And yet this was something that she did like about him, and she remembered it now as she ran through the caverns, dodging falling rocks along the way. There had been more than one time where he actually made her laugh, and although it had been spiteful laughs, they were laughs all the same. He did not seemed to be troubled one bit by the fact that he died, came back to life, had not Fate, no future, and that his entire memory of his 'previous life' had been erased. She had no problems with that last part, because she did remember it. He had been an arrogant bastard, always having the last word in almost every conversations or discussion, whether it was about the location to stay the night, or about a world changing event. She had never made a secret of the fact that she severely disliked him because of it, but he did not care, as was his won't. And yet, the fearlessness that he had, was something that she did admire about him. He always had a powerful sense of justice and an unrivalled need to do what was right. No one in the Order had that, and when everyone knew that Tirnoch had to be stopped, he was the first, and only one, to volunteer.

She felt a slight smile appear on her face, as she ran around a corner. She remembered that moment like it was yesterday, although it had been over two years ago. When the entire Order was gathered to hear about what they were up against, and about the fact that fighting Tirnoch would be suicide. And about the moment when he stood up without hesitation, and plainly said that he would go. And even after the fact that three separate Fateweavers had told him that his death was Fated, he waved all three of them away.

"I don't care about what Fate has to say!" he had shouted. "I will do everything I can to stop Tirnoch from unleashing the World's End, and if no-one will help me, say so now! Then I know where I stand and I can leave now, without waiting for more people professing my death!"

The entire order had sat there quiet, and she was still not sure if it was in awe of bravery, or in awe of stupidity. And now that she remembered it, she wasn't sure what she had felt at that moment. Did she look upon a man that was stupidly brave, or just stupid? Or maybe a bit of both?

After another long run she finally reached a large throne room in the middle of a cavern. A large throne, made from stone and Prismere was made in the middle of the room, but she saw that the Prismere had already begun to crack and break. Whether this was a good thing or not, she did not know, but she drew hope from it. This either meant that Tirnoch's power was waining, since Prismere was a physical manifestation of Her power. Or it meant that she was so occupied with fighting him, she had to draw upon all her powers to face him, not being able to create Prismere anymore. Either way, she knew it had to be a good thing.

She now walked past the throne and stared at the door, and even though she knew that her Fate did not lie beyond that door, she knew that she had come back for one thing, and one thing alone. To pass that door, and enter whatever was behind it.

Then, out of nowhere she heard a voice cry out. She was not sure if it was an answer to her thoughts, but the voice send chill down her spine and she saw her skin turn paler than it had been thus far.

"Impossible! IMPOSSIBLE!"

The few, black tattoos that she had now almost seemed like they were not even part of her skin, but only painted on her. She felt the her skin crawl as she heard the echoes of that voice fade away and then she heard a sound that made her ears bleed.

A roar, so loud that it shattered the stone throne behind her and made the Prismere turn to dust, now came from the door. She fell to her knees and covered her pointy ears, and screamed in pain. She felt the blood flowing from inside her ears, and yet the roar did not stop, and she only screamed louder in pain. It was as if the world itself cried out and screamed in pain, and the ground shook and fissures opened from which black and purple flames spewed so high, they scorched the already blackened ceiling. Amidst it all, she lay on the ground, still covering her ears, screaming in pain as she felt the heat of the flames on her naked skin and she felt her own skin scorch as well, and yet she did not think about turning around. She only thought of who was behind this door, and she hoped, with everything that she was, that he was still alive.

The caverns stopped shaking and the roar faded. The flames around her disappeared and it was as if the dust started to settle. The door was no longer glowing with Prismere, but the crystals now seemed dead and made from nothing but glass and normal crystal. Slowly she rose to her feet and she made a careful step toward the door, afraid that something would come out. She felt strange, like something no longer blocked her thoughts of walking through that door, of trying to pass something unpassable, of doing the impossible…. Of tempting Fate. After a deep breath, and another good look at the door, she stepped through.

She saw destruction around her. Rocks were shattered, crystals lay in heaps of ashes on the ground and a thick fog of dust blocked her sight. In less than no time her long black hair was covered with brown dust, and her armour was no longer black, but brown. She shouted his name a few times, but she heard no answer. As she walked forward she saw massive cracks in the ground, as if a huge beast scratched the ground there, and she knew it had to be Tirnoch, and for a few moments she felt despair. Judging by the size of the claw marks, she concluded that Tirnoch was much larger than she originally thought. She started searching more, and faster, calling his name more and more, but still there was no answer.

But then something caught her eye. She had reached the area where the massive claw marks covered every inch of the ground, and on all sides a massive chasm dropped down in the darkness below. She saw something lying on the ground, and she saw that it wasn't a rock, or piece of crystal. Without hesitation she ran toward it, and she felt her heart beat faster when she saw that it was him.

Every bit of his light armour was torn open and ripped apart, and his face, hands and chest were covered with black blood. His long, black hair was slick with it, and his fur-covered chin was black with blood. She pulled him up and raised his legs on a nearby rock. She cradled his head and said his name a few times. First loudly, but then softer, until she only whispered. His eyes were closed, and she did not see his chest move. She was alone there as his head lay on her lap, and she caressed his cheek, carefully wiping the blood away and whispering to him.

"Come back…. Please… for me… come back."

But there was no answer, and she moved him. She kneeled beside him and raised him in her arms. He was a large man, towering above her with head and shoulders, but now she looked down on him, as she felt a tear in her eyes. She never thought she would ever feel the way she felt now, and yet she could not deny what she felt. When he had told her that she seemed to like him, she had scorned him saying that she 'had more important things to do than 'love''. But now, as he lay in her arms, she wished she could take those words back, and that she could say what she wanted to say now. But now, he wouldn't hear her words, and she couldn't say them. Her heart pounded in her breast, her throat was locked and her mouth was dry.

A tear fell from her eye on his nose, and she pressed her head against his. It felt like a piece of her had disappeared forever, and yet she could not explain why. She had never cared for anyone else but herself, and she had always put duty first. But in the last year, as she had seen him travel the realms of Amalur, from the Forests of Dalentarth to the Swamps of Klurikon, she had seen a different kind of man. One who cares, one who fights for what he believes in, for the people that he cares about. His power had been apparent to all, but she had seen more of him than ever. At times he could be kind, caring with a bright laugh and a healthy sense of humour that seemed contagious, as he made her laugh as well. And at other times he was ferocious, fierce and unfearing in battle, ready to take on any foe, and on those moments she saw his eyes flare with power. She had never been sure which part she liked the most about him, but right now she cared not. He lay in her arms, and she knew that he wouldn't come back. She looked at him again and stroke a lock of hair from his face. She remembered the colour of his eyes, and she now stared at his lips. She slowly parted her own, and despite that he was still covered in black blood, she pressed her lips against his. It was the first, real kiss she had ever give someone, and now she had given it to someone whom she thought to be dead.

But then she felt something move. She pulled back immediately and with her eyes wide open she looked at how a muscle pulled in his face. His eyes moved under their lids, and his nose made a slight wiggle. With a look of surprise on her face and her eyes wide open, she looked as he took a deep breath and suddenly he opened his eyes. The deep, brown eyes now looked into hers and she saw a look of surprise in them. He opened his mouth, and she felt how her own lips were wet from his.

"…. Alyn?" he mumbled slowly.

His voice was so silent she almost didn't hear him, but she saw his mouth move and she knew that he was a live.

"… You are… here?"

She felt that she couldn't say anything, and she gave him a slight smile, and he smiled back.

"… did you… just…."

Her face changed rapidly and she felt herself become red in her face. She grabbed one of her knives and hit him hard on his head with the pommel. He fell unconscious immediately, and his body fell limp again. Then, like Fate decided it, a rock fell from the ceiling, giving away for the light of the sun. And this one ray of sunlight fell on the two of them as he lay limp in her arms. She looked up and her old expression came back.

"It seems Fate has a sense of humour." she said to herself.

=End of Chapter=

=Author's Notes=

So… that is the very first chapter of my Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning Fanfiction. I do hope you like this chapter so far, and I hope you forgive me for making it a bit too obvious that it is going to be a romance story. I did play the pronoun-game quite well I think, not mentioning 'his' name once…. But that will happen next chapter ;) For now, I do hope you stay tuned for the next chapter, and be sure to check out my other Fanfiction for The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, named 'Fire and Blood'.

I do have a question, for anyone that is willing to take the time to look this up. **What colour eyes does Alyn Shir have?** I cannot find a good picture that clearly shows that, plus I am slightly colour-blind. I can see all the colours, but not every accent of said colours. So with the pictures, they seem blue the one time, red the next and then they look like they're yellow. I know, it's weird… but if someone knows… please tell me. It would help immensely. Thank you.

 **Characters:**

 **Him:** (Name in next chapter) Central and main character. He is an Almain (Human) The Fateless One, Big guy (6ft 8-ish) long black hair, muscular build, despite this 'warrior/brawler-like' physique he is a powerful mage (I like the mage-character better, because you get to wield awesome magic :). Good sense of humour, nice guy you can have a drink and a laugh with. In battle he is fierce, with a nigh-unrivalled capacity for rage and ferocity. You wouldn't like him when he's angry :)

 **Alyn Shir:** Central and main character. Dokkalfar (Elf) Loyal to only herself, yet member of a strange and secret Order to keep Tirnoch from breaching into the World.

 **Gadflow:** Main antagonist in the game, and second-to-last Boss fight. Believes his God Tirnoch is born in his fortress of Amethyn, and goes completely nuts over her.

 **Tirnoch:** Gadflow's 'God(ess… since she is female)'. In truth she is a Dragon (an immensely powerful being with power that rivals the Gods… not just a flying lizard), completely insane. Shut away behind the Great Veil, and true antagonist of the game. Final boss. Has power over Fate itself.

PS: I am Dutch (from the Netherlands) so if there are any mistakes in spelling/grammar, please let me know.


	2. A New Beginning 2

A New Beginning part 2

As soon as he opened his eyes, he felt confused.

"This is not where I was last…"

Archon lay in a large bed, with a soft matrass and a feather-stuffed pillow was tucked under his head. The soft, but thick, layer of blankets and covers were clean and smelled nice. He moved a lock of his hair out of his eye and tried to sit up straight. This was impossible as he felt a fierce pain fire through his chest and abdomen and he grunted in pain. He decided that he would stay put for now and he looked around. The high walls of the room were made from dark stones, and he saw many a tapestry hanging against them. the room bathed in a deep, blue light and when he turned his head he saw the high, stained-glass windows. He saw that he was in Rathir.

After a little while he heard a few footsteps in another room. A voice was dulled by the door and he could not hear who it was, but it sounded like a friend. He pushed himself up again and ignored the pain in his chest. When he looked down at his body he saw that it was almost entirely covered with white bandages, and he felt his beard scratch over his throat. Both his arms were also covered with white bandages, leaving only one hand open. He pushed himself up a bit more and felt his head bump onto something sharp. He looked up and saw that it was a knife. It was pinned into the headboard of his bed, and a long sheet of paper was hung from it. As he pulled the dagger out of the wood, and grabbed the sheet of paper, he recognized the shape and size of the blade.

"This is Alyn's knife…." he whispered to himself.

He held it in his hand and unfolded the sheet of paper, and saw that it was a long letter addressed to him. It was written in the fluent letters of the Common Tongue, and whoever wrote it, had a supple hand. He read:

 _From the beginning, we were wrong. And only now, well into the second decade of the Conflict, have we begun to understand the mistakes we have made._

 _We lived in harmony among the Fae, in a world awakened to new Magic. Perhaps we should have foreseen what might be born on this rising tide. What force might awaken. A force powerful enough to twist even the eternal and immutable Fae Folk._

 _But Gadflow, the new king of the Winter Court, surprised us all. Singular among his people, he was all other Fae were not; aggressive, ambitious, visionary. He had powers like none had ever seen- terrible and deadly._

 _Gadflow and his followers, the Tuatha Deohn, believed that a new God was born in the east, beneath Gadflow's crystalline fortress of Amethyn. In the name of that God, they marched to war against the young races of Amalur. Against a mortal army, no matter the power of their god, we might have been victorious. But he Fae are creatures of magic, not bound by the laws of life and death. Each Tuatha fallen on the battlefield would soon rise again, for the Fae do not know death as we do. How could we stand against such a force? For ten years the war raged. For ten years the armies of Men and Alfar fought and died. But as our numbers dwindled, we knew that it was only a matter of time. Our Fate had been written. At least, that is what we believed,_

 _Untill you died…._

 _How could we have known that this would be the beginning? I wonder now if we should have foreseen this outcome. But who knew then what Fate would bring. I would have liked to have delivered this message in person, to see you one final time. That, however would have been.. complicated. The Order to which I belong had… other plans, were you ever to leave the crystalline fortress. When it comes to you though, no Fate is written in stone. It was only through my assurances that your silence could be counted upon that either of us still draws breath. I trust you will not make of me a liar._

 _Where stories of what we have seen begin to surface at the inns and taverns of Amalur, I would be asked to seek you out. And, as we both know, the next time you die, there will be no return. But let us not speak of this. Your life is your own. Go now, and see what Fate may bring you… or what Fate you may bring._

 _Perhaps, one day, in happier times, you and I will meet again. Until that day, I am, and remain_

 _Yours. Alyn Shir._

Archon had read the letter. His face remained unchanged throughout, but as he read the last parts again he felt a slight smile appear on his face. A few lines popped out and he found himself reading them, over and over again.

" _I would have liked to deliver this message in person, to see you one final time."_

" _Perhaps, one day, in happier times, you and I will meet again. Until that day, I am, and remain, yours."_

Archon stared at the letter for a few moments, and unless his eyes were playing tricks on him, he thought he saw a small part of the parchment that had a different colour. As if it had been wet for a few moments… like a tear had fallen on it. He smiled and held the letter in his hands, like it was a most precious possession. He looked at the knife, and saw that it was just as sharp as always. The same knife that had defended him on more than one occasion.

After another few moments he stepped out of the bed. Again he felt the pain in his chest and back, but it was more dulled now. He tried to stand up, and he was delighted to see that his legs were still working, and after a few careful steps he cast a powerful healing spell. Blue and yellow orbs of light circled around him in a rapid pace, and he felt himself invigorated by its effect. He now also saw that he was wearing no trousers, and a only a simple set of underclothing covered his loins. He turned around to look for clothing, and saw that a set of silk and woollen clothing were folded on a small dresser next to his bed. A comfy pair of trousers, a simple, yet beautiful tunic and some soft leather shoes made up the outfit, and he felt that they fitted him like tailored clothes.

The door to the next room opened and an all too familiar face appeared. Agarth stood in the opening and he had a wide smile on his face, the likes of which Archon had never seen before. His golden-white hair and beard had not changed a bit since the last time Archons saw him, except that neither was now covered in blood. Agarth was wearing clothes fit for a prince, made with gold and silver, and his sword hung on his back as always. The old Fateweaver walked up to Archon and laughed.

"Well well, awake at last! You gave us quite the scare. But you're here, alive, and the war is all but over, so who are we to complain."

Tarrion felt himself smile as well, as Agarth's wide grin was almost comical, and seeing Archon smile, made Agarth even happier.

"I see that you're in a good mood." Archon said to his old friend. "And you're not drunk… it seems like a good day indeed."

Agarth laughed openly. "True my friend, very true indeed. And although I am not drunk right now, trust me when I tell you that I was drunk for almost three days straight, and I'm not the least bit ashamed of it! We have something to celebrate at last, so I seized the opportunity with both hands… literally."

"It sounds like you wasted no time celebrating. I think I have some catching up to do after I'm done here." Archon said, and he felt his mood lighten up more and more.

"Oh, you have no idea." Agarth said and he gave Archon a harsh pat on his shoulder, which hurt. "You should have seen the parade here in Rathir-."

"Wait. You had a parade without me?" Archon asked. "How could you?"

"The men and women of all the cities wanted to celebrate, and you were still asleep." Agarth defended himself. "But don't you worry. We made sure that your name would live on, and the entire parade was held in your honour. Just thinking about it brings tears to my eyes. We have brought peace, and lived to enjoy it. After you're fully healed, you should get out as well."

"Maybe I will, but first, how about you tell me what happened. What happened after I left you at Bhaile?"

Agarth's smile faded a bit. Archon could see the echo of the battle in his eyes.

"After you left to kill Gadflow, we had to fend off the Tuatha. Cydan and me plus the remainder of the battalion that escorted us held them off as best we could, but after a while they started to overwhelm us."

Agarth sighed and he dropped himself on a chair.

"We must have cut down at least seventy of them. I wouldn't be surprised if it was a hundred, but without you there with your magic, they started to overwhelm us. Cydan was wounded by a troll, and I was… don't tell anyone that I said this… but I was starting to think we might not make it. We had to fall back to a separate room, but as soon as we entered it, we saw that it was a mistake. There was no way out, and we were trapped like rats. We barred the door, but we couldn't hold them off for long. We heard that they rammed on the door, until two trolls eventually shattered it. The only hope we had left was you."

Agarth sighed again, and Archon felt uncomfortable. He always hated it when people looked at him like he was their last hope. Agarth seemed to notice this, and continued.

"But then out of nowhere they started to drop to their knees in this unholy wailing. I don't know what they were chanting, but they stopped fighting as if something stopped them instantly. The Tuatha dropped to their knees and the trolls ran away. We quickly broke through and retreated away to a safer area, but after a while the sounds of battle stopped and the Tuatha laid down their arms."

Agarth smiled, and let out a slight chuckle. "All I could think of was; 'Gadflow has just met his match'. It proved true, because the Tuatha gave up then and there. We were waiting for you to return, when we finally saw Alyn Shir return, carrying you."

Archon looked at Agarth and felt strange. "She brought me back?"

"Yes, she did." Agarth continued. "She gave you to us, told us to take care of you, and left without another word. I'm not sure what happened to Gadflow, but it seemed like it also affected her. But damn if I know… I may be a Fateweaver, but I cannot read that woman."

Agarth sighed again and then looked up at Archon. "She left a note for you. Pinned it to your bed, but I haven't read it, don't worry. I know a private message when I see one… especially from the likes of her."

He sighed again, but now it was in relief. It was over… it was finally over. After ten years of war without end, it was finally over. Tarrion smiled at seeing his old friend deeply happy, and he walked to the bed and sat down on the soft matrass.

"So…." he said after a few moments. "What happens now?"

Agarth, who had his head tilted backwards, suddenly looked at him.

"I'm not sure, to be honest."

"You're a Fateweaver." Archon said. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, and if not… ask the Cards."

"Aahh… yes… about that… there is a slight problem." Agarth stammered, and Archon looked at him with a surprised look. "The thing is this. After the battle, a few soldiers asked me for a reading. But, try as I might, I cannot see a Fate for any of us."

Archon was now stricken with shock and surprise. No Fate?

"…. What does that mean?"

"I… I don't know. It seems nobody has a Fate anymore. If this is only for now, or not, I don't know… but what I can't get my head around is how? You died, and then returned, so I guess for you it makes sort of sense. But two weeks ago I was able to read someone's Fate, but now, when the same man asked, I couldn't see a thing, and I'm sure he did not die and come back. I all makes no sense to me."

Archon wasn't sure if he felt relieved or not. He knew that without Fate, the world would know freedom like never before, and yet that freedom also gave dangers beyond count.

"I guess the world knows freedom now." he said.

"Yes, I guess you're right." Agarth answered and he stood up. "Freedom is a blessing, and a curse. But it is up to us what we do with that freedom. But enough of philosophy." and he smiled. "It is time for feasting… celebrating…" and Archon saw a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"… And drinking." he finished the sentence.

"Ah!" Agarth laughed and he clapped in his hands. "A man after my own heart. Now if you don't mind, I'm off… I have a bottle with my name on it, and it is served by a lovely lady."

And with those words Agarth left the room and left Archon to himself.

After a short while Archon decided he would join Agarth, and he left the Orbocant and stepped outside. Rathir was still celebrating, and everywhere Archon saw ribbons lying on the ground and people were still happy all around. The streets, both on the upper level of the city as on the lower level, were still decorated with festival decorations and everywhere he saw massive banners of all the races of Amalur. Everyone was happy, everyone was still celebrating, out on the streets, in their houses, and of-course in the taverns.

As Archon looked out over the city below, he saw that the boats were also decorated for a large festival, and the streets were coloured with confetti. As Archon walked through the streets he saw how most people went on with their daily jobs, but with a bright smile on their faces. He heard how the merchants shouted out their merchandize and how Llyrgryf was trying to sell his talismans to everyone looking at them. Archon followed the pathways and left to the Seafoam Tavern for a drink, and it was most likely that half of the city was gathered there.

As soon as he entered it he saw that this was indeed the case. There was barely enough room for anyone to stand, let alone sit, but nobody seemed to be bothered by this. Archon made his way past the hordes of men and women celebrating to the innkeeper, and asked for a pint.

"You're the Hero of Mel Sinshir!" she said. "Your drinks are on the house! It is the least we can do."

Archon tried to argue with her, but he saw that it was no use and thanked her. He found Agarth sitting at a table, arm-wrestling with an very familiar face. Her dark hair, pale face like every Dokkalfar and heavy armour made her stand out from almost everyone present. She tried to force Agarth's arm down but it seemed like he was a bit too strong for her, and a few moments later, her hand slammed on the table.

"Aha!" Agarth said happily. "It seems you owe me three drinks now!"

"Dammit!" she said "I'm losing all my pay here."

"Then don't arm-wrestle with Agarth." Archon said with a smile. "He is stronger than his age suggests."

The Dokkalfar woman looked up at him, and as soon as she recognized him, she jumped around his neck.

"Archon! It's so good to see you again!"

"Easy, Gwyn." Archon said laughing. "I still have a few bruises, so don't break me again."

Gwyn Anwy let him go and looked at him with tears of happiness in blue eyes. She had not changed a bit since Archon saw her last, which was almost three months ago now.

"It has been a while since I've seen you." Archon said to her, and he grabbed a seat. "Where have you been? What have you been up to?"

Gwyn Anwy sat back down and grabbed a mug. "Oh, where to begin? The Warsworn are treating me exceedingly well since our adventure at Cloudrest Mountain. They restored my status as Oathblade, and after Mel Sinshir was liberated, they made me Amaldor in Klurikon. We were supposed to help hold off the Tuatha, and harass them wherever we could. We heard several stories of forces trying to take the House of Pride. We considered joining them, but we didn't know if the stories were true."

"They were." Agarth said. "Archon single-handily defeated Dren and liberated the House of Pride, giving us access to Alabastra."

"Wait, that was you!?" Gwyn asked in shock. "If I had known I would have been there to help."

"I am sure that you would," Archon said. "but there was no need. You have done honourably in defending Klurikon from the Tuatha, and that was just as important."

Archon sat and talked with Agarth and Gwyn for what seemed like hours, but after a long while he started to feel tired again, and told the others that he went back. He shook Agarth's hand and hugged Gwyn and he saw that she became red in her face.

The night started to fall, but the people did not go back to their homes just yet. Archon climbed the massive stairs to the upper district of the city and entered the Orbocant to his chambers. He felt himself long for a nice bed and a good night's rest. As he entered his chambers he removed his tunic and removed a few of the bandages on his arms. The wounds were closed, and all that now remained were a few large scars, but he did not mind this. He threw the bandages away and was about to drop into his bed, when he heard someone behind him.

"It seems like you wasted no time in celebrating, just like your friends."

Archon turned around and saw her step out of the shadows. The light of the moon fell through the high windows on her pale skin and black hair. She wore the same armour as always, and just as always, Archon was surprised to see her. Alyn Shir stood in his room, and she had a slight smirk on her face.

=End of Chapter=

* * *

=Author's Notes=

And that's it for chapter two. I hope you liked it, and as always; stay tuned for the next chapter.

I feel like I should explain a bit more of Archon's background, and what he has done so far. So, here we go:

-Main Quest is completed, plus all that includes it.

-He is Truesworn in the Warsworn faction (that Questline is complete)

-He is Archsage of the Scolia Arcana (Questline is complete)

-He has not done anything for the Travelers Faction (They are thieves, and I see Archon as a hero)

-He is King in the House of Ballads. (Questline is complete)

-He has liberated the House of Sorrows (Questline is complete)

 **Characters:**

 **Agarth:** Old Fateweaver, main ally of the entire game. Fascinated by the fact that you have no Fate. Likes a good drink…. Or two… or twenty.

 **Gwyn Anwy:** Oathblade of the Warsworn, and one of the main characters during that Questline. Fascinated by history, and not too fond of the modern Warsworn. I made it that she has a slight crush on Archon.

 **Llyrgryf:** Random merchant in Rathir. Sells you magical stuff.

 **Dren:** Defender of the House of Pride. Was killed by you, but he was cool with it. You had to kill him in order to get to Alabastra.

PS: I am Dutch (from the Netherlands) so if there are any mistakes in spelling/grammar please tell me about it.


	3. A New Beginning 3

A New Beginning part 3

( **WARNING! RATED 'M' FOR A REASON!** )

* * *

Alyn Shir looked at him with a smirk, and Archon could only stare.

"What is it?" she asked, and her voice sounded as dry as always. "Cat got your tongue?"

"…No." Archon said after a few moments. "I'm just… surprised to see you. I thought I'd never see you again… or at least not so soon."

Alyn did not answer, but only looked at him and made a quick glance to the door.

"Are you here… to kill me?"

"Kill you?" she asked, and she smiled. "No… not today."

"Oh, good." Archon sighed and he relaxed. Now that he knew he wouldn't have to defend himself against an old friend, he felt more at ease. "But then why are you here… I am surprised to see you."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Well, since you always show up whenever you please." Archon pointed out. "And you also leave every time I turn my back. Remember the first time we met? In Arden's hut? You were already there, you said a few things, but when I heard something and turned around back to you, you were gone. The same happened in Emaire. You told me about General Tilera, and poof… gone."

"I have my tricks…" Alyn simply said, and she leaned against the wall. "And I had my reasons. But if you wanted me there to hold your hand at every step of the way, you should have said so."

"Yea… that's not it… but you still did not answer my question. Why are you here?"

"For two reasons actually. But first; lock the door, please."

Archon looked at her with one eyebrow raised in suspicion, but then he grabbed a key and locked the door, so that no-one could enter.

"First and foremost," Alyn continued. "I wanted to make sure you got the message I left you in that letter." and she pointed at the folded piece of parchment on the dresser next to the bed. "No-one can know the truth of the power behind Gadflow. No-one can know of what happened in Alabastra."

"Yes, I got that part quite clear," Archon said. "don't worry. But is all that secrecy still needed. Gadflow is dead, and Tir-, sorry, 'she' is dead. I killed her, and she won't be able to come back."

Alyn did not look at Archon, but instead looked out the window, like she was lost in thought.

"Wait… can she?"

Archon felt fear boil in him. if Tirnoch would be able to rise again, then there would be no end to this.

"I don't know." Alyn said. "No-one does. She was a Dragon, and as far as we know, she is the only one of her kind. Plus, she used to be a Fae, and they are part of the Great Cycle. Whether or not she has corrupted the Great Cycle does not matter anymore. There is always a change that everything will go back to the way it was. That the Fae will be reborn again, and that Fate will hold this world in her grasp once more. The problem is this; We. Don't. Know."

Alyn walked away from the wall and sat down on a chair, and Archon sat down on the bed, facing her. He saw something different in her. She had always been calm, calculated, slightly smug and like she cared not one bit. But now, she seemed a bit lost. Like she wasn't sure anymore of anything. Archon could guess why this was. She had also been a part of Fate's plan, but now, she no longer was. She also had freedom of her own now, because of him. Archon saw that her calm demeanour had lessened, as if she did not know what to do with that freedom.

"Nothing like you has ever existed before." Alyn continued. "And Tirnoch was fated to never be defeated. Whether you have changed that Fate permanently, is something that no-one can know. Therefore, no-one can know of her…. ever."

"Alright… that makes sort of sense… despite the fact that it is drenched with 'what-ifs'. But there is no need to worry about me. I was once part of your Order, and despite that I no longer am, I will never tell anyone the truth about Alabastra. You have my word."

The two now looked each other in their eyes, and he saw a slight sense of relief in her. She sat on the chair like she was tired, or maybe she was resting. At least she seemed to be at ease, leaning against the wooden back of the chair, and her legs hanging on the floor.

"But speaking of you Order, and this letter that you left, what was the plan they had with me, should I survive Alabastra?"

Alyn sighed and looked at him. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Very well then." Alyn sighed. "They planned on killing you. As I said; No-one outside the Order, can know about Tirnoch. They were afraid that you might spread the word of you deeds of heroism, without hiding the truth of the power behind Gadflow."

She sighed again. "I thought I explained everything already as we went through Alabastra? If people would know what she really is, and of the power and promises that she can give to people, they would try to bring her back. Just like Gadflow did. Don't make the mistake in thinking Gadflow was the first. There had been dozens like him before, but they all failed… or you can say that we succeeded in eliminating the threat in time. But Gadflow was different in some cases, or maybe the world was already changing before you. Who will have all the answers?"

"I understand better now." Archon nodded. "This is also the reason why you killed Ventrinio, isn't it?"

"Exactly." Alyn said. "He became obsessed with the power behind Gadflow, and although he did not understand what it truly was, he started to learn and guess too much. He became obsessed with power and what might be done with that power."

She suddenly smiled and a slight, almost unheard, laugh escaped her mouth. "You should be careful. You have immense power as well, and you might find people becoming obsessed with you as well."

Archon chuckled and he saw that Alyn answered it.

"But you said that there were two reasons you're here." Archon remarked. "What is the second one?"

"That one should be obvious." Alyn said plainly, and she pointed at the dresser. "I want my knife back. I can't rightly defend myself properly without two knifes."

Archon grabbed the knife and held it in front of him. His thoughts went rapidly, and there was something about Alyn's tone, that seemed off. Like she wasn't telling the whole truth, but that wouldn't be the first time.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"The thing is this." Archon said. "I think you're not telling the truth… again."

"And what makes you think that? Alyn asked, and she kept a straight face, but her eyes flickered."

"You see… you indeed already warned me, never to tell the truth about Alabastra. You warned me then and there… and here in this letter. I find you being here, just to tell this again, a weak reason."

He smiled when he saw Alyn's smile disappear.

"Secondly… if you really wanted to keep this knife… you wouldn't have left it here nailed to my bed. You would have left the letter on the dresser, and not use the knife."

He stood up and grabbed the letter from the dresser, and played with the knife in his hands. "So… what is the real reason that you're here?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Alyn said, but she said in hesitantly.

"Oh, I think you do… Alyn." Archon said and he slowly walked to her, keeping her eyes fixed on his. "You see… I remember everything in Alabastra. Also what happened after I killed Her."

Alyn Shir's face became pale, and her calm, careless expression faded a bit.

"I remember waking up for two moments… your face hovering over me, and I thought I had felt something on my face. It might have been nothing,… but it felt like a kiss."

Alyn had become even paler, and her face became now more and more red.

"You are mistaken…. I'd never… you don't…. that was…."

Archon looked at her and he felt better than ever before. The sight of Alyn squirm at only his words, was almost comical, but at the same time, he also felt warmer. She had always been calm and confident about herself, but now…. She seemed to struggle to keep herself together.

"So I think you're here for a different reason." he continued and he unfolded the letter. "Shall I read it for you?"

Alyn now stared at the letter, and her eyes were wide open in something that almost looked like fear.

" _I would have liked to deliver this letter in person… to see you one final time._

And of course.

 _Perhaps one day, in happier times, you and I shall meet. But until that day I am, and remain, yours. Alyn Shir._ "

A pale-red blush was now clearly visible on her face, and her eyes still stared at him as he still came closer until he stood right in front of her.

"What I think the real reason is that you're here; is that you wanted to see me again." Archon started to talk quieter, so that only she could hear him. "You wanted to see me again, like you say in the letter… and I think you also lied to me in Alabastra."

"I don't know… what you mean…"

Her voice had become so quiet he could hardly hear her, and he leaned in a bit.

"I think you lied when you said that you 'have more important things to do than love'. I think you do like me… more than you're willing to admit."

Alyn stood up, made a slight move and she pressed the tip of her other dagger against Archon's chest. "I... s-suggest you don't say that again."

Her voice was louder than before, but her face did not change, and Archon felt himself smile more.

"You can't handle the truth?"

"The truth?" she asked. "You have no idea about 'Truth'. I live in an Order that knows about Truth, and I'm told to keep my mouth shut. I promised everyone in the Order that you wouldn't spill the Truth either, and thank goodness they trusted me. I am told how to live my life, every single day, and to keep these massive secrets from the world."

"Maybe," Archon said. "but this 'secret' is not about the world. It is about you, and would it really be so bad that someone else knows about it?"

"… yes…." her voice was small again and the expression of fear and embarrassment was clear in her eyes.

Archon flashed the dagger he held in his hands faster than Alyn could react. She closed her eyes, and thought Archon had just wounded her. She opened them and saw that he had severed two of the leather straps around her right shoulder. The piece of armour now hung loose and she looked at a smiling Archon with her eyes wide open in shock.

With a shout she lunged at him with her dagger, but he grabbed her arm and cut through two more straps and her shoulder-piece fell on the ground. She pulled herself loose from his grasp and jumped over him. She had always been faster than him, but she couldn't think straight anymore. She was mad at herself for holding back at him, and her head was filled with too many emotions, something she had never felt before, and it made her swing her weapon around like a child.

Archon was calmer than she was, and since she struggled with herself, he was able to best her. He ducked under another strike and quickly removed her bracer that covered her lower left-arm. She tried to kick him, but he grabbed her leg and pushed her around, cutting another leather strap on her back. Her chest-piece shifted a bit, and she yelled in frustration. With speed she ducked under his blow, and gave him a slight cut on his side.

"Ach!... That hurt."

"Let that be a warning!" she panted, and sweat glistened on her body. Her hair had fallen loose over her face and she pointed the dagger at him. "I won't hold back!"

Archon laughed and wiped a bit of blood away. "I was hoping you would say that."

"Aaahh!"

Alyn Shir jumped at him, but he ducked and grabbed her in mid-air. He pushed her on the ground and with one pull, he removed her right-boot. But before he could grab her left leg, she kicked him in his face, and he rolled off her. They both stood up panting and stared at each other. Archon had a slight cut on his side, but Alyn had lost one boot and her shoulder-piece. Her eyes now stared at him with fury, and he only smiled. He had his back to the bed, and when she jumped at him again, he pushed her over him, on the bed, and yanked off another boot. She quickly rolled away and threw a candlestick at him.

It hit him square on his forehead, and she immediately gave him another cut on the middle of his chest. She said nothing as he rubbed over the new wound, but it was only a shallow cut, and it hardly bled. He couldn't stop smiling and he wiped his hair from his face.

"It seems you don't want to damage me too much."

The candlestick had rolled through the room and she grabbed it off the ground. Her chest went up and down as she panted, and Archon saw that her chest-piece had shifted a bit more. She now stood in front of him, wearing only her sturdy, leather panties and a shifted chest-piece, only held together by a few straps, and Archon felt the blood in his body flow downward.

With a lightning fast reflex she threw the candlestick at him. He managed to deflect it just in time, but as it fell to the stone floor, making the sound of metal on stone echo through the room, he saw how she ran at him again. He was unable to jump or duck in time, and with full force she rammed him with his back on the bed. She landed on top of him and sat on his abdomen with her knees resting on the matrass. She thrusted the knife down, but he grabbed her arm and stopped the knife a few inches from his throat.

"Archon?" a voice sounded from outside the room. Archon heard it was Gwyn Anwy, and Alyn Shir looked terrified at the door, afraid that she would open it, but the door was locked.

"Are you alright in there?" Gwyn asked. "I heard something fall."

"Don't worry, Gwyn." Archon said to the door. "I tripped, don't worry. But I'm off to bed now…. I feel tired."

"Alright…. I'm off to the inn again. I rented a room there. I see you tomorrow." and with those words they heard her leave.

Alyn still stared at the door, making sure that Gwyn Anwy would be gone, and Archon took his chance. While she was not looking at him, he quickly moved the tip of his knife to her back and severed all the remaining straps in a single cut. Alyn gasped in surprise as her chest-piece fell off her and on the bed. Archon looked up with his eyes wide open as Alyn's breasts made a slight bounce as they fell free. Her pale, ample bosom now hung above Archon's face and she looked terrified at him, and her strength faded a bit.

Immediately Archon pushed the knife from her hands, and threw her on the bed and rolled on top of her. He threw his own knife away as well, and grabbed her wrists. Alyn now looked up at Archon, but she did not yell at him. She simply had her eyes wide open and her lips were slightly parted. And on that moment, Archon decided to throw all caution overboard, and he planted his lips on hers.

He felt her entire body make a slight shake in surprise and he heard a slight gasp, but then she fell limp and she no longer struggled. Archon felt the warmth coming from her chest as it met his, and he felt that she now kissed him back. He let go of one hand and gently caressed her cheek. For a few moments they lay there on the bed, and they cared for nothing else. Nothing else existed for them, except them and the bed. Alyn's free hand now ran over Archon's back and her legs were wrapped around his waist, and she let out a soft moan.

Alyn pushed Archon away and rolled on top of him, and pulled her face away.

"Wait, Archon… we shouldn't do this."

"What?... why not?"

He couldn't believe what she said, but then she smirked at him.

"Because we should first do something else."

She stepped off the bed and Archon almost swallowed his tongue at what she did.

"I first need to do this." she said and with her back to him, she grabbed her leather panties, and slowly, and seductively, she lowered them. Archon felt his face become red, and his mouth fell open. His heart pounded like a hammer in his chest, as he saw Alyn bend over, showing her private area. When she turned around she smiled and with one pull, she yanked Archon's boots from his feet, and he smiled.

"You do know that I really hate that smug expression of yours." she said to him.

"I know…" he said. "But I want to bet, that you like some other things that I will do…. to you."

"Then show me." and with those words she jumped on top of him and grabbed his face for a long and deep kiss.

Alyn grinded her body on Archon, and her breasts were pressed on his chest. He had kissed almost her entire body, and she had kissed every scar she could find. After not even a minute, Archon had lost his trousers, and Alyn bit her lip as she saw him standing naked in front of her. He grabbed her by her waist, and lifted her up in another kiss and they fell on the bed. She had pressed his face in the valley between her breasts, and he ran is hands on her naked back. As she rolled on her back, Archon towered over her, and as her face looked almost a bit scared. But neither of them wanted to turn back now, and both of them gave in completely. Archon leaned in and kissed her belly. He ran his hands over her thighs and hips. His long hair stroked past her waist, slightly tickling her, and she ran her hands through his hair.

When Archon raised himself over her, he stroked the few tattoos on her body, and he kissed her breasts. It felt like almost every bit of blood that Archon had in his body, now flowed to his loins, and he felt his manhood grow.

Alyn looked at him and she seemed almost giddy with anticipation, her eyes flaring with lust and she bit her lip. Archon moved without even considering, and as he entered her she gasped loudly… then moaned in pleasure.

The two grinded their bodies against each other and with every thrust, Archon grunted and Alyn moaned. Her nails scratched his back so much, that it almost felt painful, yet it only exited him more. Their eyes were fixed on each other, neither of them being able to look away, their lips slightly parted. With another push, Alyn forced Archon to roll over and she raised herself above him. Her loins now moved back and forth, clearly feeling more and more pleasure, as she felt him inside of her. She grabbed his wrists and placed his hands on her breasts, her eyes rolling back and she started panting faster.

"Oh…. Oh, gods… I'm…"

Archon let go of her breasts and placed his hands on her hips, and he pushed her down as he gave an extra strong thrust upward.

Alyn almost screamed in pleasure, and her legs contracted around Archon's waist, squeezing him. She fell forward and was barely able to place her hands on Archon's chest in time. Her eyes were closed and she panted heavily, her breasts moving above him.

"…You need a brake?" he asked, and he panted as well.

"Oh, shut up… and don't you dare to stop."

She looked at him, and her beautiful eyes only staring, and it looked like they glowed. Archon smiled and he pushed his waist up, making her fall on him. He pulled her face toward his and kissed her while he ran his hands over her back. Her hair fell past her face and hung over his chest, and he moved his loins again, and she moaned every time.

They both felt wet with sweat, but neither of them cared, and Archon moved himself on top of her again. She felt limp, and her eyes rolled back as she saw him towering above her. His black hair, just as long as hers, hung freely over his shoulders, and his muscles glistened, exiting her only more. With effort, she pushed herself up, and she climbed on him, forcing him to his knees as she wrapped his arms around him. Their faces were only a few inches apart, and they moved in unison now. Archon felt his own eyes roll back as well now, as Alyn's slim body and bosom were pressed against him, driving him over the edge, and he grunted.

"I said I wouldn't hold back…." she whispered to him. "So you won't hold back either."

He pushed her back on the bed, her loins still raised to match his, and he thrusted harder and deeper, until his excitement reached its peak. Alyn moaned again, and Archon's grunt was loud. His entire body trembled uncontrollably and her body shook as well.

He fell on top of her and she smiled at him, and although she couldn't move, she was able to give him a quick kiss.

"I am so glad… I didn't kill you."

"And… I am glad that you came back."

 _-a few hours later-_

The night had fallen, but Alyn hadn't left. For the first time in her life, she stayed somewhere for more than just the night. Neither of them even bothered to put something on. They had pulled the covers over them, and slept together in peace. She lay on top of him, one of her legs wrapped around his, with her head on his shoulder, and a smile on her face.

Whether the Order would approve, or even tolerate it, she couldn't care. For the first time in her life, she cared about someone other than herself. She felt no regrets, only relief and happiness as she moved up and down on his chest as he breathed. She had found something worth more than the Order… more than all those secrets she had to keep from the world… more than even her own pride. She had always considered herself above such earthly things like love. "For the common folk, and for the naïve." she had always said, but now she took it all back. She had found love too… or maybe love had found her.

=End of Chapter=

=End of Arc 1=

* * *

=Author's Notes=

So… that was some chapter…. A very naked and very sweaty chapter. Hey, I did rate it 'M' for a reason. But I hope that people won't see this FanFiction as a story where this happens every other chapter, because it won't. Will it happen again in this story? We'll see. For now… I hoped you liked it, and stay tuned for the next chapter.

 **(No new characters)**

PS: I am Dutch (from the Netherlands) so if there are any mistakes in spelling/grammar, please tell me about it.


	4. The Legend of Dead Kel part 1

The Legend of Dead Kel part 1

 _-Rathir; Upper District-_

Alyn Shir woke up. She woke up in a way she had never woken up before. At all times she would be wide awake the moment she opened her eyes, ready to continue with what she did yesterday. Always alert, always ready…. But now… she woke up, her eyes slowly opening, her body limp and tired like it was still sleeping, and she noticed that she had no clothes on. She also noticed that she lay in a soft, comfortable bed with soft pillows, warm covers and a thick, feathered matrass.

At first she hardly recognized where she was, like she did not remember last night. She pushed herself up and looked at the dark, stone walls and the tapestries that hung from them. A meek, orange light fell through the windows, indicating that it was dawning. A small table stood beside the bed and her armour and daggers lay on it.

"Ugghh…" she moaned to herself. "Where am I?... What happened?"

She heard a soft grunt behind her and she turned around, pulling the covers up to cover her chest. She saw a large man lying next to her, fast asleep. His long, black hair lay over his shoulders, and she saw his large chest going up and down under his breath. Alyn recognized the man and she remembered last night, and she felt a warmth entering her body and she smiled. She lowered the covers, not afraid anymore, and she looked at how Archon slept. He took large breaths through his nose, his chest went up every time he breathed in, and unless Alyn was mistake, she saw the covers going down a bit with every breath.

Archon moved in his sleep and turned his back to her. Alyn gasped slightly when she saw his back. She knew that Archon had fought many battles and was a warrior without equal, but she saw large, red lines on his back. They almost looked like old, badly healed scars, and she gently touched them with her fingers. She suddenly realized where these lines came from and she bit her lip and smiled. She remembered that it was no beast that did that to him… but her… last night.

She let herself fall back on the bed, letting out a deep sight as her head fell back in the pillows. She looked at the arced ceiling and closed her eyes. For a few moments she felt calm. Calm in a way that she had never felt before. She took a quick glance at her armour that still lay on the table, and then she took a long look at Archon. For a few moments she lay there, considering. Considering what to do. A part of her practically screamed to her to stay… to sleep till it was noon, to have nothing to worry about… to have a second, third and fourth bout with Archon, even more than the previous night, until neither of them could walk... But another part of her said 'no'. She knew that the Order would not tolerate it and that both of them would be dead before week's end. No, she had to report back.

She stepped out of the bed and put her armour back on. To her surprise it was not damaged at all, and all the leather straps that were cut, were now as good as new. Like they had never been damaged at all. She found this strange, but new that she had to go. There was no time to go over all of this, and she also knew that she couldn't wait for Archon to wake up. She just couldn't. After she put her armour back on, she strapped her daggers to her hip, and went for the door. She found it locked tight.

"Dammit." she whispered to herself. "Where is the key?"

"Looking for this?"

She turned her head so fast, she almost strained her neck. Archon lay on the bed, leaning against the headboard with an annoying, smug smile on his face and a key in his hand.

"You really wanted to sneak away without saying goodbye?"

"For old time's sake." she replied. "You know me."

"I suppose I do now…" Archon said. "I got to know a lot about you… more than I expected."

"Don't push it… and wipe that smug grin of your face."

Alyn walked to Archon and she saw that he obliged her, although the grin was still slightly visible.

"Now give me the key."

Archon chuckled and held the key far behind him, out of her reach. Alyn did not really feel like playing around, but he was much stronger than her. But she knew of other ways to get what she wanted. She gently pushed Archon back on the bed and climbed on top of him, while the key was still out of her reach. She gently pressed her hand on his chest and slowly ran it downward, over his chest, down his belly and over his loins. Archon's expression turned from smug to surprised and now Alyn smiled, and without warning she grabbed him by his manhood.

Archon gasped and his body contracted and froze. Alyn had decided to return the favour he gave her yesterday and wanted to see Archon squirm, and she had already achieved that.

"There is something else you should know about me, Archon." Alyn said and her voice was quiet and seductive. "Just because I like you, does not mean that you shouldn't fear me. On the contrary… you should fear me doubly so."

"W-why is that?" Archon asked hesitantly.

"Because now I have two reasons to kill you… One; if you tell the truth about Alabastra. And two; if you tell anyone about what happened here… last night."

She smiled when she saw Archon's face. She felt exited to see him like this. The most powerful sorcerer in all of Amalur, and she had him by his balls… literally and figuratively, and she asked him in her sweetest voice.

"Do we understand each other?"

Archon nodded and she let him go, but not before running her hand back over his body to his chest. Her face now hovered just above his head, and her lips almost touched his.

"Now, please… give me the key."

Archon felt no reason to stop her and so he gave her the key, and as she picked it out of his hand, she planted a quick kiss on his lips before walking to the door.

"I will see you around." she said as she unlocked the door and left.

"Wait!"

Archon jumped off the bead and walked quickly to the door.

"Wait a moment, just-"

"BY THE GODS!" Gwyn Anwy had appeared in the door opening and she froze as soon as she saw him walk toward her. "I-I- I'm so sorry, Archon."

Gwyn's eyes opened wide as she saw Archon standing in front of her, and he quickly realized that he was not wearing anything. She turned around and started stammering apologies and he jumped back into the bed and pulled the covers over his body.

"For the sake of the Gods, Gwyn! You don't knock?"

"I-I-I'm sorry…. I saw… I thought… the door… it was open… I thought… I'm sorry. A-are you?…"

"What? Oh, yes.. yes."

Gwyn Anwy slowly turned around, and Archon saw that her pale, Dokkalfar skin was now as red as a tomato. Her pointy ears were trembling with embarrassment and she only looked at the floor, with only quick glances at Archon.

"I-I thought you… were already up, and… I heard… Was someone here?…. With you?"

Archon was about to say 'yes', but he stopped himself just in time.

"No, why? Wait… you didn't see anyone in the hallway?"

"Eh, no… no I didn't see anyone… Why do you ask?"

"I… eh… I thought I… heard something outside."

Archon had to quickly make up an excuse, because he knew he couldn't tell the truth.

"Oh.. I- didn't h-hear anyone ou-outside." Gwyn stammered on. "I heard you say something. Were you talking to someone?"

"Eh… no… no I wasn't. There was no-one here."

"Then.. why did I…"

"I was talking to myself, alright." Archon quickly said. He knew his excuses were getting worse and worse by the second.

"To yourself?" Gwyn asked, and she took a short look at Archon. "But why-"

"Sometimes I need a professional opinion." Archon interrupted her. "But.. eh, look Gwyn. Why are you here?"

"Well… I thought… there is…"

After another few moments of stammering and stumbling, Gwyn managed to pull herself together and showed Archon a letter.

"This was left for you here… I mean downstairs… I mean on a table downstairs. I think it is from the Alfar merchant navy, judging by the seal on it."

"The navy?" Archon asked aloud and he took the letter from Gwyn. "What do they want?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it is about some pirate. I didn't open the letter, but I heard some of the men talking about it in the tavern."

Archon unfolded the letter. It was indeed sealed with the crest of the Alfar navy, and he read.

 _Report to Rathir_

 _Take head, intrepid travellers, seasoned adventures and brave men and women of Amalur. A fiend is loos in the Frostbake Sea. Dead Kel has returned and his crew of hanged men trail a bloody wake._

 _Will you let this stand?_

 _The Alfar Merchant Navy seeks dauntless souls in their pursuit of the Pirate King. Do not delay! Draw your swords. Raise your sails and set a course for glory!_

 _Visit Rathir today. Report to Commodore Garrick in the Seafoam Tavern, and sign up for a glorious hunt._

"So…" Archon started. "It seems another fiend is on the loose."

He sighed. It was not the first time he was contacted to help. He remembered how he signed up for the Warsworn. How he was contacted by Ost Odura in Gorhart. This felt awfully familiar, but there was something about this name that was different. 'Dead Kel'…. A pirate who was dead?

"What do you know of this Dead Kel?" he asked Gwyn.

"Nothing." she answered. "I know his name, but that is about it. I didn't even know he was a pirate."

"I thought you read almost every book the Warsworn have in their libraries?"

"Yes… the Warsworn books. This is the Alfar navy. As far as I know the Warsworn have never encountered this Dead Kel…. I only remember the name from some footnote somewhere."

Archon stared at the letter for a few moments and he considered. He was not sure what to make of it, but something about this story had peaked his interest.

"Are you… thinking of helping here?" Gwyn asked.

"Maybe…." Archon said. "This does not seem like a standard pirate issue. And this name… Dead Kel… He seems to be a pirate king? I guess than that this guy is not ordinary fiend harassing a few ships."

 _-Rathir; lower district-_

A few hours later Archon had gotten dressed and now walked down the massive stairs to the lower district of the city. He had read the letter another few times and the more he thought about it, the more he realized that this was indeed no normal contract on a normal pirate. Gwyn Anwy had left him to himself after apologizing another few times and disappeared behind the door with a red face. Archon now headed for the Seafoam Tavern, the same tavern where Gwyn was staying, and he hoped he wouldn't run into her there. He did not look forward to another awkward encounter with her.

Ever since Archon had defeated Anru Besin atop Cloudrest Mountain and resealed Khamazandu, Gwyn had become enamoured with him. Archon had noticed this, but he never gave it much thought. He saw her as a strong warrior and a good friend, but he had never seen her as anything more or even thought about it. This was not because he was plainly not interested, but because he always had other things on his mind. Fighting the Tuatha, liberating Mel Sinshir, killing Gadflow were all things that he was too occupied with. He never really saw anyone as a potential, romantic partner…. Although… that was not true. He had became enamoured with Alyn Shir, almost from the moment he saw her again in Isa. She had always been illusive, secretive and distant, but it was just that, that intrigued him. The mystery that surrounded her, the confidence that she had and her fighting skills all added to the fact that she was a beautiful woman. Elegant yet fierce, mysterious yet simple, seductive yet restraint… Archon could go on. He knew that he had fallen in love with her, and he also knew that she felt the same about him.

The tavern was filled with merry people who were drinking, cheering and toasting. Archon made his way through the men and women to the innkeeper. He asked if she knew about a 'Commodore Garrick', and was pointed to a room at the far end of the hallway next to the bar.

He entered a small room and saw a man sitting next to a desk, and he had his hands in his hair. As soon as Archon walked through the door the man looked up. His pale skin and pointy ears indicated that he was Dokkalfar, with deep, brown hair. He wore strong, steel plated armour with plated gauntlets.

"You're here about the notice, aren't you?" he asked immediately.

"Yes… how do you know?" Archon asked.

"Hmpf… because no-one but potential applicants would even speak to me. I guess it is because I reek of desperation, of sending young souls into a certain doom."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Garrick continued. "when you hear the details of the job, you will know… and you'll lose interest. Everyone else does."

Garrick leaned back into his chair and let out a deep sigh, like he was about to tell something he had told it a thousand times.

"We of the Alfar Merchant Navy wish to hire a… representative… to track down and kill the notorious Pirate King Dead Kel, and his crew of murderous Hanged Men. Dead Kel is a pirate like no other… one that was defeated and killed a long time ago. But it seems he has come back from the dead and now the Frostbake Sea is dangerous to travel. We need this pirate dead, permanently, to continue the trade. He sails on a large pirate ship called 'The Requiem'…. and he takes no prisoners."

Archon stood there for a few moments, listening to the desperate man and his tale of certain death. A story of nightmares and one that does not have a 'happy ending'.

"Alright… I'll do it." he said.

"As I thought…" Garrick said tired. "I guess I have to wait for another fool to…. Wait what? Are you serious?"

Archon nodded.

"Well.. I… I did not expect this development."

Garrick was completely surprised and his face lightened up, as he grabbed a large purse from one of the drawers of the desk. "Here is your pay, made in good fortune. Once you have prepared yourself, go to the Quays and ask for Captain Rast Brattigan. She will be your escort. Rast is a good and loyal companion, and a competent sailor… despite what they say."

"'Despite what they say'?" Archon asked. "What do they say?"

"Ehh… Rast is a young sailor." Garrick said hesitantly. "Some say 'too young'. She has a reputation, and some say that she is crazy… but she is also brave enough to join the hunt for Dead Kel….. Although some would say 'foolish enough'. But, don't you worry. She will help. May Lyria protect you, and may her breath be ever at your back. Good luck."

 _-A few Hours Later; The Quays-_

Archon was looking around for anyone that looked like a young captain. He had changed into his Archsage robes and had bought a new staff. His old one had broken during the events at Alabastra and he was sure he was going to need a good staff. He immediately used up his entire pay from Garrick, but he was now ready and armed, and he now looked over the people walking around on the docks with crates or yelling orders.

"Archon. Archon!"

He turned around and saw Gwyn walking toward him.

"I hear you took the job." she said. "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as possible, Gwyn." he answered. "I need to find the captain that will escort me, but I haven't found her yet."

"You're leaving immediately?" Gwyn asked, and Archon saw a sad look on her face. "I thought you'd stay for a while… I… I thought you would…. Eh… be tired from the battle."

Archon saw that Gwyn did not say what she wanted to say, but he thought it would be a bad move to ask her about it.

"I don't know if I will leave now." he said. "I just need to find the captain and then I'll hear more."

"Who are you looking for then?"

"Rast Brattigan."

Gwyn knew where she could be found, and pointed Archon in the right direction. He thanked her, but before Gwyn could say anything, a few Warsworn soldiers walked up to her with new orders, and she was forced to leave. Archon headed for the end of the dock and saw a ship moored, and the name was clearly visible.

'THE CALAMITY'

Beside the wooden gangway he saw a young Ljosalfar standing. She had white hair, deep blue skin and a buxom figure. A sword hung from her hip and she was looking at the men and women on the docks, as if she was looking for someone. Archon walked up to her.

"Captain Rast Brattigan I presume?"

"Don't bother me, I'm waiting for a passenger." she said to him and waved him away. Her voice was high pitched and she indeed sounded young, and Archon guessed that he was at least six years older than her. "Some suicidal idiot I'm supposed to escort. Can't be caught chatting. I want to make a good impression."

"Ah, I see." Archon smiled when he heard what she thought of him. "Well… I am the passenger."

Rast did not seem unnerved on bit. "Well tie me up and drag me under. So you're the one they sent to travel to Gallows End and kill Dead Kel."

"Yes, that is me indeed, and I will go on this 'suicide mission' and I hope you will bring me there."

"Há! You think I was joking?" Rast laughed in disbelief. "It really is suicide, believe me. Just ask the others… oh, wait. You can't... they're dead. But don't worry about them. Like my mother always said: 'Don't weep for the fallen. Even if they could hear you, they wouldn't care.'"

Archon looked at Rast for a few moments, sizing her up. He remembered what Garrick said about her, that she was 'a competent sailor despite what everyone said'. Now he slowly started to see why. Rast seemed jolly and careless, even in a mission that she herself saw as a suicide mission.

"Alright then…" Archon said. "So, captain. When can we set sail?"

"Right now if need be." Rast answered. "My Calamity and I are ready to go. You'll find her to be both swift and seaworthy."

Rast turned around and walked up the gangway to the ship and Archon followed her.

"I predict an uneventful voyage." Rast continued talking. "We might even get bored…. Just don't go down into the hold. There is a leek down there…. It's big."

Archon started to slowly regret his decision of going on this fool's errand... this suicide mission. The captain was clearly too young and jolly to captain a ship, the ship had a large leek in the hold, and he did not even pack an extra pair of trousers. It would seem that he was in over his head again. And with a last thought of maybe turning around and finding another ship, the gangway was dropped on the dock and The Calamity set sail. To where? This not even its captain knew.

=End of Chapter=

* * *

=Author's Notes.=

And we're off to Gallows End. I do hope you are exited for this part of the story, because it might take a while for me to finish the chapters. I have a hard time motivating myself to write anything, and this chapter was one of the easier ones. So, stay tuned…. And stay patient.

PS: I'm Dutch (from the Netherlands) so if there are any mistakes in spelling/grammar, please let me know.


End file.
